


A Deadly heart's Itinerary

by CitlalyA_1311



Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood Friends, English translation, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Illusions, Inspired by Music, Inspired by mithology, Laughter, Light Angst, Mirrors, Multi, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Obsessive Behavior, Rival Relationship, Slow Burn, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitlalyA_1311/pseuds/CitlalyA_1311
Summary: Victor's life changes when he meet a ghost frind called Cristina.When he loses all contact with her, he will find a way to recover it. Causing a wave of supernatural events related to the water, the ilutions and the dead.
Relationships: Charlene/Victor (Victor and Valentino), Cristina/Victor (Victor and Valentino), Lalo/Chata (Victor and Valentino), Tez/Chata (Victor and Valentino)
Kudos: 1





	A Deadly heart's Itinerary

**Author's Note:**

> The chronology of this Fanfic begins with the episode " Ghosted" from the season 2.

# Foreword

A ball storm hitted the Tachtli field, all the team now don't looks as strong as ever, the players were running away from being beaten.

"Who's the water boy now? huh?"

Yelled Victor form the top of a wall as he keept throwing balls.

It was obvious that he could not commit this mischief on his own, not with such dexterity, someone had to be helping him, but who? it was just him and the wind for the sight of a mere mortal.

To tell this story we must look beyond, towards the side where the sun ends its journey to make way for the night, next to the deceased.

By his side, Cristina, a ghost girl that was helping to give a lesson to those bullies, both were laughing proud of their victory, specially Cristina, who hadn't laughed so much for a long time, she felt so full of life even for a second she could have sworn to remember the sensation of being a flesh bag again. Everything was going wonderfully, until, from one moment to another, Don Jalapeño passed by, carrying some boxes of merchandise for his miscellany.

"What the heck is going on here ?!"

It was the only thing Don managed to say before one of the balls hit him in the stomach, taking the air out of him, making him fall with everything and boxes. Victor and Cristina burst out laughing. As soon as Don recovered from a dizzy fall, recognized that shrill voice.

"Escuincle malcriado This is the last time you boy do this kind of..."

Another ball hit Don this time right in the face, leaving him gasping painfully. The little ones shared a guilty sight.

"We must run now"

Victor expressed in his flight, taking Cristina by the hand. He running and she floating, much lighter than air, as they passed through the bridges of the channel that connected the small floating islands, a pair of skeleton policemen ambushed Cristina, gagging her without her even being able to ask her new friend for help. Once out of the Tachtli field, Victor sighed in relief.

"That was like a movie escape , wasn't it, Cristina?"

Nobody answered

"¿Cristina?"

Anguished not to hear the voice of his friend, Vic, swept his gaze around and then Bingo! He saw how Cristina was led to the bell tower; With all the strength he had in his skinny legs, he rushed to catch up with her. He wasn't counting on stumbling midway, however, bouncing off a Don box.

"Hey!" "Finally!"

Where he caught him holding him by the hat of his blue poncho

"your grandmother will not be very happy to see all the disasters you made today"

"You don't understand Don, please let me go!"

replied the boy between struggles, trying to get away, Don were carrying him from the shoulders in the direction of his grandmother's house, right on the opposite side of where he had to go if he wanted to save Cristina. He looked up and sighed.

What would a tiny shrimp like him do?

A memory came to his mind, the voice of his uncle El Toro

"If you are El Camarón, show them what a real fighting shrimp can do"

That's what Vector would do right now.

"I'm Sorry..."

"What?"

Quikly Vic bit Don on the shoulder and slipped like a snake to reach out Christina.

"Victor!" A skeletal puppy joined the race, it's legs were too short to reach out Vic, but it's call was clear.

"Not now Achí, I must save Cristina, I don't want them to lock her up there in the bell tower"

"I told you those masks aren't toys!"

"And who says I'm playing?"

"You're playing with forces that you don't even know and are too big even for me"

Argued the dog, guardian of the underworld, then took the impulse to jump over Victor's head.

"Bring me that mask here."

The boy dodged him with a slap, disarming the dog inadvertently.

"ups..."

"Okay, just don't get me in trouble this time please"

Achí sighed, defeated, as he stacked his bones where they belonged. Victor continued his journey, he advanced towards the pair of skeletons, sweeping against the floor as he normally did in soccer games. He got up and spread his arms to make a human shield, separating the captors from the prison.

"Hey, boneheads, let her go or you will regret it."

The guards started laughing. Did a mini flesh bag thought that could stop them? it was all cute. In an oversight, they loosened their grip; Cristina took advantage of the distraction and, pushing herself forward, she freed herself.

"See'ya, fools!"

Cristina said goodbye in a mocking tone. One of the guards blew his whistle in alarm and another chase began. From one moment to another, the children were running into an alley, away from the scene, where a lot of guards surrounded them from all sides, there was nowhere to run. Cristina quickly scanned the area and located an empty alley, pulled Vic by the hat of his poncho to drag him at full speed. In that same alley, they ran into Achi, who was still assembling his skull to his neck. "Watch out!" Vic covered her face, Cristina tried to stop and Achí flew off in the middle of the commotion.

"I'm sorry again achi ..."

The dog gave a choked growl, getting up as best he could, dispersed the guards.

"Get out of here! Lárgense! I'll dispatch these by my own."

As soon as all the guards had left, Cristina released Vic, who fell to the ground, gasping for air.

As soon as he caught his breath he turned to the small canine skeleton.

"Thanks, Achí"

"thanks for what, huh? you and your little friend have already went too far this time"

He scolded as he finished fitting one of his legs into place, staring at Victor with his mask on, it didn't need to be bigger to look threatening.

" What do you think will happen when Mic and Hun find out about all the havoc that you couple of mocosos have caused 'eh? "

"I do not think that..."

"Ay, Ay, Ay..." the dog interrupted. "You know what? it's over. Give me your mask"

The ghost girl intervened.

"But if he gives it to you, we won't be able to play together anymore and he ..." her voice trembled, "he won't see me again."

"Exactly, that's the point." Things must be like this. So go ahead."

Victor took off his mask, held it for a moment, looking down at her, felt a lump in his throat

"Can I say goodbye first?"

Asked, holding the urge to cry.

**"LOOK, I'M COUNTING TO THREE"**

Achi threatened.

Immediately Vic put the mask back on to hug Cristina

"Victor, please don't..."

Cristina took him by the shoulders clinging to him, whimpering. Her icy touch transmuted into a chill that went through Vic's soul. Her ghostly tears drained quickly, emphasizing its way with a singular black color, before making contact with the ground, they evaporated emitting a flash of mint green light. Seeing a ghost cry those pure tears was something that only a few humans ever witnessed and Victor felt as sorry as he was fortunate, he never believed that crying could ever look so magical.

"It's the right thing to do" Vic encouraged honestly.

"one..." Achi counted.

"You've never gived anything about been the rightest one." She tapped Vic's thin shoulder, forcing herself to smile instead of sobbing.

"Maybe it's time I start to be, for our sake"

He whispered comforting the hopeless ghost.

"two..." Achi kept trying to maintain his posture in the face of that corny stuff somewhat exasperated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Victor agreed angrily, to return a knowing look to his friend.

"Just trust me."

_"Nitemachia"_

Cristina answered, Victor did not understand much but Achi did and continued his count. -Two and a half- And at that moment, Vic took off his mask and handed it to Achi without question.

"Victor!"

The furious yell of his grandmother was heard in the distance.

"Charros!" He put his hands to his head, uneasy "I have to go ... see you soon" and ran away from the place to answer his grandmother's call.

"As for you, we have a lot to talk about, follow me."

The little dog spoke, opening a portal in the ground, from which a golden elevator emerged. Cristina didn't listen to him at first, waiting for her friend to come back with some trick to flee, but he didn't.

"Ándale, even if we have an eternity, it doesn't mean you can't come"

The girl followed the dog to the elevator, but when it was time to enter, an energy field prevented her from crossing, Achi, seeing it, noticed something.

"You have unfinished business, don't you?" and both were lost in the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> _Nitemachia _is a náhuatl compound word that means "Ni=I, Temachi=Trust" I=(a)__
> 
> _  
> _The nearest translation of "ándale!" into the story's context it's "come on!"_  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _"Escuincle" and "Mocoso" Both are derogatory ways to call a children when have a terrible behavior_  
>  _


End file.
